As electronic devices decrease in size, the area on a printed circuit board to configure electronic components of the electronic device becomes increasingly limited. The limited area may affect electronic devices including multiple antennas for multi-band communication with external systems and devices. For example, different antennas may have different layout requirements, and using multiple different antennas in a single device may affect the size of the device.